Irony of Secrets
by Galaya
Summary: When Arthur goes to another kingdom to discuss a peace treaty, an injured Merlin, disguised as Emrys, soon follows. Will Merlin be discovered?
1. Dreams

**Irony of Secrets - Dreams**

Galaya

**This is my first (posted) fan fiction. This is set in season 4. I really like stories in which Merlin helps Arthur in plain sight (as Emrys.)**

**Also, if you see any misplaced words (words that don't make sense where they are, for example "Merlin, for all he tried, could not get the sell to work,") blame it on my keyboard. It doesn't always cooperate with me. **

Chapter one: Dreams

Merlin collapsed onto his bed after a long day's work of serving the King of Camelot and keeping his true identity a secret. What was the point of keeping his magic a secret if the guilt, deceit, lies, and distrust were a fate worse than death?

'Because, if you don't, Camelot could fall,' the young warlock reminded himself.

Sighing, he rolled over and looked at the ceiling. He often hated his destiny. Why couldn't it let him be, let him live a_ normal_ life? With those questions plaguing him, Merlin slipped into unconsciousness.

His dreams proved to be quite unusual that night. First, there were the giant, fire-breathing pigs. Then, of course, there were the perilous, pink griffons trying to steal his spell book. And, well, many other strange things.

But then his dreams took on a darker twist.

He found himself, in the dream, in a spacious, damp, and dark room. Peering around cautiously, he was quick to discern that he was the only one there.

An ominous, and unmistakably female voice broke through the eerie silence.

"Eeeeemryyyysss! _Eeeeeemryyyyssss! __**Eeeemryyyyssss!**_" it whispered.

"What? What do you want?" the warlock shouted.

"Eeeemryyysss," was the only reply he got.

"Please, answer me!"

"Eeeemryyysss…"

"Wait!" Merlin cried out.

But it was too late; the dream was already fading.

**I know. Short chapter. But it is only my first! Who knows what I will do next? **_**Will**_** I have griffons steal his spell book? … Well… I guess not… But it would be fun, though! I'm writing a story, based off of this chapter, about Merlin's dream. It is called, **_**The Midnight Misadventures of Merlin's Spell Book**_**. Please check it out! Also, in Merlin's dreams, I was going to have giant, fire-breathing **_**grasshoppers**_**, not **_**pigs**_**. But I wasn't sure grasshoppers would fit with the story, so, they're pigs.**

**Anyways, please review! Next chapter: **Conversations and Council Meetings


	2. Conversations and Council Meetings

**Irony of Secrets - Conversations and Council Meetings**

Galaya

**Previous chapter:** Dreams

**Me again. I forgot to add this in my last chapter, but BBC Merlin in no way belongs to me. Hopefully this chapter is more interesting than the last one. Enjoy! **

Chapter two: Conversations and Council Meetings

Arthur noticed Merlin seemed very quiet as Merlin was helping Arthur to get ready for a council meeting.

"What's bothering you, Merlin?" Arthur inquired of his servant.

"Who, me?" the younger man responded distractedly.

"Yes, you, idiot. Who else around here is named 'Merlin? 'Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing. Strange dreams. Anything else you need, sire?"

"I want this room in a better state when I return."

"Prat."

"What did you say, _Mer_lin?"

"Nothing, _sire._"

"I thought not."

With that, the young king spun around and walked out of his chambers.

"Glân hyn ystafell!" the warlock whispered as his eyes flashed golden.

Objects started flying all over the room and putting themselves away. Done with that, Merlin decided to find out what the council meeting Arthur had gone to was about.

Slipping into the council room undetected was no small task. Fortunately for Merlin, all his secret investigations (that, _of course_, Arthur had _no_ clue about) had taught him about some secret routes into the council room.

At the moment, the council was droning on about petty things such as which knights had married which ladies recently, or whether or not a certain lord should be considered a lord or an oversized pig. The only _slightly_ interesting topic was when Agravaine tried to persuade Arthur to raise the taxes, which Merlin knew Arthur would _never_ do.

Merlin yawned. How could Arthur _stand_ council meeting if they were _this_ boring. Merlin knew he couldn't.

Eventually, the servant/warlock nodded off, too bored to really care what the nobles were saying. Clearly, nobles had no_ idea_ of what was _actually_ important, such as the unidentified traitor (Agravaine) or how deal with Morgana. As long as the nobles had their banquets, they would dismiss everything else as unimportant.

(Switching to Arthur's point of view)

The council meeting achieved absolutely nothing. Arthur nearly fell asleep during a certain monotonous lord's speech. When he was finally able to dismiss the council, he was beyond relieved. Even _Merlin_ was better company than the council, and that was saying a lot.

Upon arriving in his chambers, he found them perfectly organized.

'Well, that idiot actually did something correct for once,' he thought, 'But where _is_ he?'

Coming to the decision to go look for his scatterbrained servant (and friend), Arthur strode out into the hall, only to nearly run into Guinevere.

"Oh! Arthur! You startled me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. Have you seen Merlin?" he questioned.

"No. I haven't. Why?"

"He seemed really distracted this morning and I wanted to make sure he's alright."

Just then, two guards rushed in.

"Sire! There's been an intruder!"

**So who's the intruder? Is Merlin caught sleeping in the council chambers? By the way, I have no idea if there are secret entrances to the council chambers; that was just my idea.** **"Glân hyn ystafell!" translates in Welsh as "Clean this room!"**

**So, reviews? Please? Next chapter: **Intruder!


	3. Intruder!

**Irony of Secrets - Intruder!**

Galaya

**Previous chapter: **Conversations and Council Meetings

**Well, here's the third chapter. Again, BBC Merlin belongs to, well, BBC. Not me. This chapter is more interesting.**

Chapter three: Intruder!

Merlin woke to the sound of crashing objects in the corridors. He could hear a small battle raging beyond the council room doors. People were shouting and swords clashing.

Darting out the way he had come, without even a chance to register the fact that he had stood up, he went to go alert Arthur.

Arthur was in sight very soon. Gwen and two guards were following him.

"Merlin! Where were you?" Gwen asked as soon as she saw him.

"There's a fight… near…the…council room," he panted.

"Come on, we have no time to waste! The intruder might be with them!" Arthur ordered.

"Wait… _intruder?_ ...There's an… intruder… in… Camelot?" Merlin gasped.

"Yes, _Mer_lin. We really don't have time for this!"

"Right."

Arriving at the scene of the disruption, they found there were eight men in leather armor slaughtering the guards.

"Looks like it's not just one!" grunted Arthur as he went their aid.

"Ahh, Camelot's mi-ighty king here to stop us? We shall make quick work of you! _All_ of you!"

The battle continued for quite some time. Once, an enemy rushed up on Merlin from behind. Merlin barely managed to defend himself in time. The intruder managed to cut Merlin's side. The pain didn't even reach him; he was so caught up in the battle that nothing of his own safety reached his thoughts. Only later would the seriousness of the wound be discovered. Merlin eventually defeated his assailant. Turning around, the warlock realized the battle was won.

Agravaine knelt by the body of one of the intruders. He had arrived during the middle of the battle. After assessing the body for a time, he stood up.

"They are assassins from Ebycul," Agravaine informed the young king.

**Good chapter? I know, Merlin's hurt. That's necessary for the story, though. Please review?**** Next chapter: Injured**


	4. Injured

**Irony of Secrets - Injured**

Galaya

**Previous chapter:** Intruder!

**HI again. Here's the fourth chapter. BBC's Merlin, not mine. Just clearing that up. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter four: Injured

"_They are assassins from Ebycul."_

Merlin barely heard him. The adrenalin from the fight was wearing off and he was starting to feel the pain from the gash in his side. He was also starting to lose focus from the blood loss. The scene swam in front of him.

"Merlin, help take the wounded to Gaius. Merlin?" he queried when Merlin didn't reply, "Merlin?"

Then, the world went black for the young warlock.

Gwen gasped as Merlin collapsed, revealing a dark stain of his tunic and bright red blood coating his hand. No wonder he had been unresponsive. Arthur was surprised he had stayed aware for so long.

They rushed over to check on their friend. He was cold and pale, but still very muchalive.

Gently lifting him, the guards swiftly carried him and the other wounded to the court physician's chambers.

When they burst in, Gaius glared at them. But when he saw the reason, the court physician ordered for a table to be cleared off (cringing ashis medicinesshattered on th ground.)

As soon as the guards had set the patients down, Gaius began examining them.

"How is Merlin?" Arthur asked while Gaius was seeing to his ward.

"He fell unconscious from a combination of the blood loss and the pain," he responded, relieved.

"But, how…?"

"He will live. All Merlin needs now is rest."

Merlin woke later that afternoon. Gaius when he heard Merlin, he prepared a painkiller and some salve for his wound.

"So, how do you feel?" Merlin's mentor questioned.

"Like someone split my side open," the warlock groaned, clenching his teeth together.

"Here, drink this. It's for the pain."

Merlin tried to sit up. The action made the pain in his side flare up, causing him to hiss in discomfort.

"Don't," Gaius warned.

Lying back down, Merlin accepted his guardian's help in taking the medicine. Because of his fatigue and wound, he didn't even taste the concoction.

With a sigh, Merlin remembered his dream.

"Gaius?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Is it possible for someone who is not a seer to get warnings in their dreams?"

"Yes, I suppose it would be. Why do you ask?"

"Last night, I had an unusual dream. I was in this large room. It was really dark and cold, and there was an abandoned feel about it. Someone kept calling my name. Not 'Merlin', but 'Emrys.' It sounded like she was trying to warn me about something," his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It is possible for sorcerers to send others messages, or warnings, through dreams."

After making sure Merlin had no more questions, Gaius turned and left.

Merlin rolled over, wanting to see when someone was coming. His thoughts wandered to his dream once again. It could have been a warning. But if it had, what had it been for? Was someone in Camelot in danger?

**So, good chapter? Please review. In the next chapter, the summary will make more sense.**

**Next chapter: To Ebycul it Is**


	5. To Ebycul it is

**Irony of Secrets - To Ebycul it is**

Galaya

**Previous chapter: Injured**

**HI again. Here's the fifth chapter. BBC's Merlin, not mine. Thanks to Shadows Curse and Tagrea for reviewing. **

Arthur paced back and forth. He was worried about Merlin and the assassins. He would have to figure out a way to stop more attacks.

He knew that he should return the attack, but the young king was unprepared. On top of that, Ebycul was one of the largest kingdoms, if not the best trained; a war against it would destroy both kingdoms.

'Perhaps I could stop that through a treaty. We both had a common enemy, perhaps we could unite and it would preserve peace. Yes, I believe that would be wiser,' he thought.

Knowing he was going to need Knights and other representatives of the court for a peace treaty, he went to search for those who would accompany him.

It was soon decided Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Gwaine, Sir Bevier, and a couple other councilors would be going. Agravaine would stay to run Camelot in Arthur's absence and Sir Elyan had a broken leg.

Arthur started heading to find Merlin when he remembered Merlin was injured. He would have to find another servant to prepare him for the trip.

'Might as well tell him I'm going to Ebycul so he doesn't wonder where I am if he recovers before I return,' Arthur reasoned.

When Arthur strode into Merlin's room to talk to said servant, he found that the warlock was just staring out his window, obviously restless

"So, how are you, Merlin?"

Merlin started at the sound of Arthur's voice, not having realized his friend and master was there. Unfortunately, in doing so, he jolted his side. Cringing, and trying to stop Arthur from realizing his pain, he turned to look at Arthur.

"Come just to see me in pain?" he asked.

"I'm just telling you that I'm going to be leaving to go to Ebycul."

"Why? Are you going to attack?"

"No-o-o! That would destroy Ebycul _and _Camelot! I'm going to try to secure a peace treaty."

"Violence leads to more violence, hate to more hate. But peace and mercy also duplicate," the warlock said wisely.

The king looked at his servant curiously. Merlin was like that, random moments of wisdom that made you wonder what his life had been like were common. Arthur sometimes wondered if he knew Merlin at all.

**Good? Please review. I also accept both ideas for how I can make previous chapters better and ideas for future chapters. Hey, I rymed: Hate to more hate. But peace and mercy also duplicate. I didn't even know I did that!**

**Next chapter: **Preparations and Warnings


	6. Preparations and Warnings

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Previous chapter:** To Ebycul it Is

**HI. It's the sixth chapter this time. It's BBC's Merlin, not mine. Verin and Keiyva are mine, though.**

Chapter 6: Preparations and Warnings

Verin, Arthur's temporary servant, was just finishing putting the last article of clothing in the king's saddle bags when said royal burst in.

"Sire," he said, bowing after a moment of surprise. "Your bags and horse are ready, my lord."

"Thank you, Verin. I expect that you are…Never mind. I've known Merlin for too long."

"I am yours to command."

The servant smiled slightly, in a not-so-pleasant way. This oddity earned him a suspicious look from Arthur. After all, no one knew where he had come from or when he had been hired.

Walking out the door with Verin on his heels, Arthur resolved to keep an eye on this servant.

(Switching to Merlin's point of view)

_ In Merlin's dream, he was again in the strange room. But this time, there was a young woman standing over a basin of water._

_ "Emrys," she said, turning to him. "Your king is in danger."_

_ "What kind of danger?"_

_ "Those spies were not all killed."_

_ "What do you mean, 'spies'? Don't you mean assassins?"_

_ The sorceress shook her head, long red hair swishing._

_ "That attack was the result of Camelot's guards discovering them. One of them, Verin, the sorcerer, is traveling to Ebycul, planning to kill Arthur Pendragon along the way. If he succeeds the king will be dead, but also, both kingdoms will fall. You must prevent this!"_

"_There are two problems; Arthur, if I go help him, will find out about me. And, I'm injured!"_

"_I could heal you," the sorceress offered._

"_When Arthur returns, that'd be a dead give-away!" Merlin reasoned. "Though, if I do go, my injury shall be the same. Perhaps I could take an enchanted object with me to temporarily heal it!"_

"_It sounds as if you've made your decision."_

"_I shall neither let Arthur die nor Camelot fall! But, I have to ask: who are you? Why are you helping Arthur? How do you know all this?"_

"_Come, look."_

_Merlin walked over to peer into the basin._

"_Dangos__ i __Ni__ y __gorffennol__, __datgelwch__ y __presennol, rhagweld y dyfodol__," she whispered. _

_He was able to see her left eye turn to gold, but not her right. It was then that the warlock realized she only _had_ one eye. At the same time, the water in the basin began to swirl golden._

The assassins (spies, Merlin had to remind himself) were crouched in such a place that they had a clear view of the entire council room. One of them seemed half-asleep. As Merlin realized from the actions of the council, the meeting was over. The council was quick to depart.

One of the still-awake spies nudged their sleeping companion, jolting the latter into awareness.

"Huh? What…?" the bleary-eyed spy began.

"Come on, you fool," his awakener hissed. "The council's over."

"Ohhh… Can you just let me…?" the first trailed off in question, already falling back to sleep.

The second pushed his companion out of their hiding place, unfortunately for them, alerting Camelot's guards of their presence.

The scene distorted, and then shifted, the water turning golden.

Arthur and his company were setting up camp in the Darkling Woods. Nothing seemed wrong except one of the servants.

Merlin was sure he had never seen this person…Or had he?

The more he looked, the more it became clear that this was one of the spies. In fact, he was the one that had woken up his sleeping friend!

It didn't look as if Arthur was in danger at the moment, but if the sorceress's words were anything to go by, he would be soon.

Again, the image changed. This time to a forest Merlin had never seen before. The trees were too short and were all evergreens. The land was basically made of hills. Here and there, there were leafy trees with white trunks and black markings. These trees Merlin could not even begin to identify.

"_This is Smoke Mountain in Ebycul. Those white-trunked trees are aspens. The powder on their bark is good to use when you're working outside in the sun for a long time; it helps keep your skin from getting burned," the sorceress explained._

The servant/spy was attacking Arthur with magic. Arthur was trying to defend himself, but failing. The sorcerer was about to kill Merlin's friend…

_Then the water swirled and went back to normal._

"_You have seen what you needed to; I shall let you rest now. In the morning, I advise you to follow your friend and aid him."_

_With that, the sorceress spun around and began to stride away from Merlin and the water basin. _

"_Wait, you haven't told me who you are!"_

_The sorceress turned to look at him again. Her holly-green eye warmed with amusement._

"_I am Keiyva."_

**Yea! My longest chapter! It's almost 800 words long (789, to be exact.) Please review! There's a big surprise coming soon! (And no, I'm not going to reveal it yet. It's something you'd never guess is all I shall say on the subject.)\**

**Next chapter: **Tracking


	7. Tracking

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Previous chapter: Preparations and Warnings**

**HI again. Here's the seventh chapter. I don't think I need to say this again, but it's BBC's Merlin, not mine. Thank you, Shadows Curse, for your excellent (and very amusing) review!**

Chapter 7: Tracking

Loud crashing rom the direction of Merlin's room woke Gaius. Wondering what trouble the clumsy young warlock had gotten into this time and worrying that he may have further injured himself, the physician got up and entered his ward's room.

He was met by a disaster.

Merlin, despite his injury, was tearing apart the room in search of something. When he looked up, he tripped over a heap of sheets. Lying on the floor, the young warlock raised his head.

"Gaius,'…" he rushed through his words.

"Slow down! I can't understand you! And, what are you doing out of bed?" Gaius demanded.

Merlin took a breath, stood up, and restarted his question, "Do you know where I can find an object, easy to conceal and carry, that I can enchant to temporarily heal my side? Ow! I didn't even notice the pain until now!"

"I'm sure we can find something, but what I want to know is why?"

"Umm…" he looked sheepishly at his mentor. "I had another dream. This time more informative…"

Merlin launched into a description of his dream. By the time Merlin stopped, he was out of breath.

"This Keiyva sounds very interesting. What does she want?" Gaius asked.

"I have no idea. She didn't seem to want Arthur dead, or Camelot destroyed."

"But what did she want with _you_, Merlin?"

"She just wanted me to know that Arthur was in danger. I don't think it was anything besides that."

"But _who_ is she? She said her name was Keiyva, but that's just a name, not who she is."

Gaius shook his head in confusion. Merlin just stared out his window into the black night.

"I need to go after Arthur and make sure he's safe. But I need a way to cover up that I'm injured or else I'll be discovered," the warlock sighed.

"I may have an object you can charm. Come, I'll let you decide."

Once in the main room of the physician's chambers, Gaius rooted around and found a small, plain silver amulet.

Handing it to Merlin, he said, "This amulet was just a trinket I bought many years ago. I don't even remember what it was for."

"It's perfect. Easy to carry and conceal. Oh, what was that healing spell? Oh, right," Merlin responded and then chanted, "Dros dro gwella fy clwyf."

The amulet shimmered for a couple seconds then faded back to normal.

"Well, best check that it worked," Gaius commented.

Merlin slipped the amulet over his head and around his neck. Instantly, the pain in his side went away. Taking it off, it came back.

Grinning, Merlin noted, "It will work perfectly. Can you tell everyone that my side got infected and I need peace and quiet to heal so no one finds out I'm gone?"

"Yes. Just Merlin, be careful."

"When aren't I careful?"

"If you were truly careful, you wouldn't have gotten injured in the first place!"

"That was different! We were in the middle of a battle. As soon as Arthur is safe I'll return," Merlin promised. As an afterthought, he added, "I'm going to need a cloak."

(Five hours later)

Merlin had been walking for hours and his feet were getting sore. He knew he was going to have to camp soon, but he wanted to get as close to Arthur as he could get before then.

Both the amulet and the old, grey cloak had done their jobs well. He could very easily forget he was injured. In fact, while wearing the enchanted amulet, he was not injured.

No one had recognized him yet because of the cloak, but he still knew he was going to need to be cautious and stay on his guard.

It hadn't been very hard to track Arthur and his companions; they had not made any attempts to cover their trail, and Merlin had the aid of magic, anyway. They were well ahead of him, but Merlin could easily catch up with them using magic. He had seen a teleportation spell in his magic book, but never used it. It looked quite painful. The warlock did not want to use it unless it was necessary.

Merlin, in his haste, had forgotten to bring enough provisions, so he knew he would have to buy or gather some more soon. His magic was really handy for that; he could kill, gather, prepare, and cook food with it. That reason made him not worry too much about that problem.

Just being on his own like this was rather comforting. Without having to constantly worry about hiding was a relief beyond relief. It was also quite peaceful. Merlin had rarely experienced peace due to all the stress ad fear in his life.

There was joyous birdsong from the trees' branches. At that moment, the sun was also just rising above the treetops, adding to the sense of peace and happiness.

Turning around a bend, the warlock got a glimpse of his charges' camp being disassembled.

**Wow! 831 words! Longest chapter! Please, please review! Please? I need to go to sleep now; it's almost 12:30 am.**

**Next chapter:** Surprises can be Surprising


	8. Surprises can be Surprising

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Previous chapter: Tracking**

**HI again. Here's the chapter. BBC's Merlin, not mine.**

Chapter 8: Surprises can be Surprising

The camp was coming apart quickly. Arthur calculated that they'd soon be able to start riding again.

As Arthur watched Guinevere, he was glad that, as a last minute thing, he had asked her to come with them. She was a great motivator for their company and wouldn't let them tell her that 'ladies don't help.'

Verin glanced around, and then strode over to the king.

"You were responsible for their deaths," the not-servant whispered menacingly.

"What is this about? Who's deaths am I responsible for?" Arthur queried.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! Achos hon unben boen!" Verin shouted.

Arthur ducked and his Knights came running over to help their king fight the sorcerer.

His first spell missed, but the sorcerer was not discouraged.

"Diwedd eu bywydau!" Verin shouted.

Arthur had heard that spell once before. When he had, it had destroyed many lives.

The red light of the spell was going towards them at an incredible speed. This was it; they were all going to die. All of them braced themselves for the inevitable…

It never came.

There was a great wall of blue magic defending them. A figure crouched before it, obviously being the one who created it.

(Switching to Merlin's point of view)

As soon as Merlin had seen the sorcerer begin the attack, he had rushed over to help. The young warlock had only just gotten there in time.

Sustaining the shield took quite a bit out of Merlin. He could feel himself tiring slightly.

Releasing the shield, Merlin yelled, "Aflunio ei lygaid!"

Verin had little chance to react.

Shouting "Wyro y sillafu!" he tried to dodge Merlin's spell.

A red shield of magic flew up, deflecting Merlin's spell. It shot straight back at its sender.

With his opponent preoccupied, Verin wasted no time in his retreat. He headed due north: towards Ebycul.

Arthur and the rest of the party were all standing in shock at the experience of seeing two powerful sorcerers battle, one of them defending those who would have him and his kind executed.

Merlin, finally coming out of his daze, stood up and looked around.

Everything was fine. Well, except one factor; Merlin's eyes were still glowing golden.

**I know. I know. Another short chapter, but I can't think of anything more to add without it becoming two chapters. Please review!**

**Next chapter: **Emrys


	9. Emrys

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Previous chapter: Surprises can be Surprising**

**HI again. This is my newest chapter; chapter 9! Wow. I thought my first story was only going to be about 10 chapters long, but I'm still only somewhere around half done. Anyways, thank you to all those who reviewed! **

Chapter 9: Emrys

The Knights were quick to react. They surrounded the sorcerer with their swords drawn, expecting him to attack them.

The sorcerer chuckled.

"You don't need to do that; I have no intention of killing anyone, not today, not any day. Besides, I'm pretty well worn out," the sorcerer said.

"You have magic," Sir Gwaine replied.

"And what does that matter? Anyone can be good or evil. Our abilities or beliefs don't decide that; our choices and experiences do," was the easy retort.

Guinevere recognized something about the voice, but couldn't remember why. All that she knew for certain was that the sorcerer was guarding his voice.

"I don't like killing, anyway. I'm not a ruthless murderer."

"Magic corrupts," Arthur broke in.

"Magic does not corrupt. Hate, anger, and grief all do. Camelot kills those with magic because of the loss of loved ones. Sorcerers kill you because they too have lost loved ones and are hunted themselves.

"The Lady Morgana is an example of this. She had a good and kind heart. But after living with the fear of death, she turned to those she believed could help her."

"How do you know about Mor…_ her?_"

"I know much. I know that you are heading to Ebycul. I know that you took a new servant for this trip because yours is injured. I know that you are a good and fair king. That is enough for me to not wish for your death."

'How does he know all that?' Gwen thought.

"Who are you?" Gwaine inquired. "Why does it seem like we've met you before?"

"Because you have. I will not tell you my real name; you would know who I am. But I will tell that I am Emrys," the sorcerer replied cryptically.

He suddenly winced, as if shocked.

"What is that?" Emrys demanded.

"What is what?" Arthur queried.

"Nothing, my vision is a bit messed up."

(By a bit, he meant a lot. To him, the world looked as if it had decided it liked golds, greens, whites, and greys. And as if the edges of everything had become sharper. He was beginning to get annoyed; his vision kept on flicking between normal and strange.)

"Might it be wise to kill him, sire?" Sir Korwan inquired.

"I could easily block your attacks," Emrys reasoned, sounding sure of himself (on the inside, he was terrified.)

"Hmm. Capture him," Arthur ordered.

"I could have let you be killed by that sorcerer," threatened Emrys.

"I'm letting you live because of that. Don't try to escape, or we will kill you."

"You judge a person on whether or not they have magic. Magic is not evil, nor is it good. It just is. A Knight could be considered evil; they kill others."

"Sorcerers go out of their way to destroy goodness wherever they find it," Arthur quoted his father.

"That is not true for all; I go out of my way to protect the innocent," the sorcerer countered.

"It would seem we shall find out if that is true, or if you are lying to protect your own skin."

**I know these chapters are quite short, but they are important to the story. Reviews? **

**(Spoiler for next chapter) Sir Korwan has an interesting part coming up.**

**Next chapter: **Smoke Mountain


	10. Smoke Mountain

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Previous chapter: Emrys**

**Chapter 10! Thank you, Shadows Curse, for reviewing my last chapter. I also think that the chapter spoiler will be a permanent fixture to my story.**

Chapter 10: Smoke Mountain

They had been traveling for two weeks so far. They were going through the odd forests of Smoke Mountain.

Emrys had not spoken much since their first encounter. He had been kept under constant guard. He didn't seem to mind though. Nor had Emrys attacked any of them. It seemed he really didn't go out of his way to destroy the good. During the time they had known Emrys, he had grown on them a bit. He was quite amusing.

Often, the sorcerer would just stare off into the forest, as if studying something about it. At the moment, he was peering at something ahead of them. Arthur couldn't see what.

Arthur wondered what the sorcerer was thinking and why he remained so silent. Gwaine had been right; there was something familiar about Emrys. The sorcerer himself had said that they had met in the past. When? Where? _Why?_

(Merlin's point of view)

Merlin had figured out what had happened to his vision; he had cast a spell to blind Verin that the latter had deflected, causing it to hit Merlin. Since it was his own magic, it hadn't blinded him. It had just given him a new way to view the world.

He had learned many things about this new ability. He could control when his vision switched. Merlin had discovered what the colors meant; gold stood for magic, green for life, and white/grey for awareness (white being awake, grey asleep). He enjoyed staring off into the forest using his new vision.

Now, up ahead, he saw a green/white/gold figure. Watching it, he soon realized it was the sorcerer, Verin.

(Arthur's point of view)

Suddenly, a cry from Emrys jolted Arthur from his thoughts.

Thinking that Emrys was going to attack them, the king wheeled around.

He saw that the sorcerer was gesturing to something up ahead. At what remained unknown.

"What is it, Emrys?" Gwaine asked.

The sorcerer replied, "That 'Verin.' He's ahead of us."

**I know these chapters are short, but they should get longer again. The part about Sir Korwan is actually going to be next chapter, sorry! I didn't realize this one was going to be split in two.**

**Next chapter: **Verin


	11. Verin

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Previous chapter: Smoke Mountain**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I fell asleep four hours early! I stayed up **_**way**_** to late the night before. I'll try to do at least two updates tomorrow, one of them most likely well over 1,000 words, to make up for it!**

**I'll refer to Merlin/Emrys as "the sorcerer" when its Arthur's point of view, and "the warlock" when it's Merlin/Emrys's.**

Chapter 11: Verin

_"That 'Verin.' He's ahead of us."_

"If you are doing this to escape…" Arthur threatened as they stalked along the outside edge of the path.

"What reason would I have to escape? I'm perfectly happy keeping out of trouble," Merlin stated.

"Aren't you already in a bit of trouble?" Gwaine asked.

"No. Not really," the warlock replied.

"How aren't you in trouble?"

"No one is holding a sword to my throat, so I must not be in danger."

Chuckling, the roguish Knight spun around and held his sword to the surprised warlock's throat. Merlin wondered for a second if the Knight was actually going to kill him. Then he saw Gwaine's grin and realized it was all a joke.

"You really are a 'noble' Knight, aren't you?" Merlin shot back, feigning annoyance.

Gwaine had a look of pure confusion and shock.

The young warlock chuckled to let Gwaine know he was also joking.

"Oh. Umm… Ha! Ha!" he tried to cover up his earlier surprise.

At that moment, there was an explosion in the trees. All of them looked over.

The light of the explosion caught Merlin's face, forcing him to blink rapidly and turn away.

Gwaine glimpsed his face for that split second.

'Who is he? He looked a bit like _Mer_lin!' he thought. But, no, that can't be right. Merlin's back at Camelot, injured. Huh. Must be a trick of the light.'

"Golau, streic y cnawd!" they heard Verin yell.

Emrys immediately threw himself out in the open and chanted, "Tarian ni!"

A bright blue wall of magic shot up between them and Verin's spell.

"Cadwyn y troseddwr!" Emrys shouted.

Strands of blue light shot at Verin. He tried to ovoid them but wasn't able to shake them. They wrapped around him and squeezed, stopping Verin from being able to return the attack.

"Well, that's handy, now isn't it?" Gwaine commented, ever joking.

"We should find out what we can about him," Arthur stated. Turning to Emrys, he asked, "Can you…Umm…Keep from using magic against us?"

Emrys nodded, and then said, "Ddiarfogi y carcharor."

The Knights and Gwen shivered at the sight of seeing a sorcerer use magic so openly. Quite powerful magic at that.

Kneeling in front of Verin, Arthur questioned, "Why are you trying to kill us, other than the fact that Camelot executes sorcerers?"

"May I ask _you_ why you are traveling with a sorcerer?" Verin snapped back.

"He's a special case; we have him under constant guard."

"How are you supposed to keep a powerful sorcerer under 'constant guard?'"

"Just answer the question!"

"Camelot deserves to fall! What other reason do you need? You slaughter innocents just trying to make a living! You say sorcerers are the corrupt ones, but it is you! You are full of hate and anger!"

"Are sorcerers trying to destroy Camelot killing innocents? Are you not angry and hateful?" Emrys queried calmly.

All of them were shocked (besides Emrys.) None had expected a sorcerer to protect Camelot, let alone from another sorcerer. Verin was the first to recover.

"You have not seen their cruelty!" he insisted.

"Never try that with me. I have seen Camelot's cruelty. But I have also seen the cruelty of sorcerers. Who or what you are born as doesn't determine your actions and personality, your decisions do. I have chosen a peaceful path. Not one decided on hatred and anger."

"No one in Camelot deserves to live! They all have coal for hearts!"

"Never say that! You are speaking direct treason!" Sir Korwan threatened.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Verin taunted.

No one even had a chance to react. Sir Korwan swung his sword and decapitated the offending sorcerer.

**Good chapter? I wasn't originally going to have Verin be an evil sorcerer, but it went with the story, so there you have it! Please, oh, **_**please**_** review!**

**Chapter spoiler: the next chapter will have quite a bit of Merlin's past in it.**

**Next chapter:** A Dangerous Enemy, a Powerful Ally, and a Loyal Friend


	12. A Dangerous Enemy, a Powerfull Ally

id:7587629

**Irony of Secret**

Galaya

**Previous chapter: **Verin

**This is the newest chapter! I've been asked why Merlin wasn't forced to take his cloak off. Basically, (I forgot to add this) it was his one condition for coming quietly not to reveal his identity. They decided it would be easier and just let him stay hidden.**

Chapter 11: A Dangerous Enemy, a Powerful Ally, and a Loyal Friend

"Korwan should not have killed Verin," Gwen said, shaking her head. "I just don't understand why he did it."

"Not everyone believes that all deserve a chance to redeem themselves. Verin tried to kill all of us," Emrys told her.

"I don't think he was really going after you. You are another sorcerer."

Emrys just chuckled.

"I'm not like most sorcerers. There are some who wish me dead. I've managed to make quite a nuisance of myself. The Lady Morgana is one.

"She actually doesn't know about my magic, which is a good thing for everyone. I am quite powerful and experienced in magic. I should be; I have been using magic since before I could talk. I she were to find out, well, let's just say chaos would ensue.

"One thing I've learned that is important is that judging someone on beliefs, abilities, or family will only lead to chaos. If you judge a person on their personality and choices, you will get a new side of a person. I try to do that, and that is probably what saved me.

"You have a good heart, Gwen. Take care never to lose it."

'That sounded similar to something I was told years ago. By Merlin. You know, Emrys actually really reminds me of Merlin. They are very similar… Emrys said we'd met him before. He also knew Merlin was injured. And he said Morgana hated him. Morgana really dislikes Merlin. Could Emrys really be Merlin?' she wondered, getting excited. 'No, wait. Merlin's injured. Though magic could heal an injury…'

Gwen stated, "Emrys, you said you live in Camelot. And that we know you."

"That wasn't a question," the sorcerer observed.

"N-. No. It's just, if we know you, why do you still hide?"

"I have my reasons. Partially, it's that were Arthur to find out, there's no telling what he would do. When you've known someone for some time, it's hard to learn new secrets about them. I don't want to put anyone in that position."

"But wouldn't life be easier if you did?"

Sounding sheepish, he said, "It would, but… I guess you could say I've grown used to hiding."

'Now that really _does_ sound like something Merlin would say,' she thought.

"So how well do we know you?"

"You all know me quite well, besides my magic and some of my experiences."

"You remind me a lot of my friend, Merlin."

Emrys remained silent.

Quietly, Gwen questioned, _"Are_ you Merlin?"

Sighing, the sorcerer reached up and pulled of his cowl. Pulling it off, he revealed he was, indeed, Merlin.

"You _are_ Merlin!" she exclaimed.

"Not so loud!" he admonished, "I _do_ want to stay hidden for a reason!"

"It's just, why would you help Camelot? Camelot executes sorcerers! Why come to Camelot? Why put up with being Arthur's servant?"

"I didn't _know_ Uther had banned magic when I came here. My mother sent me to Gaius to help me control my…gifts.

"I put up with being Arthur's servant because he as a good heart. I help Camelot because I hope things can change for us all. Not just me. For you. For the Knights. For all with magic. And so that perhaps a time of peace can come.

"All I've ever really wanted is not to be forced to hide. I hardly know what's lie and what truth is anymore. I don't remember a time when fear and caution weren't part of my life. I think they've always been.

"What I hate most isn't the act that I could die; it's that I have to lie. I'm not lying about something I've done. I'm lying about a large part of my very identity.

"You don't know what it's like. Having to fear one's friends. The guilt threatens to crush you, if the fear doesn't. I've seen, experienced, ad done things that no one should have to.

"You know what's really scary? Knowing that someone, friends even, could turn around and stab you in the back is frightening. Knowing that a secret like this can drive you to insanity is absolutely terrifying."

"Then why chose magic?" Gwen asked.

Merlin chuckled humorlessly.

"I didn't. I've known how to use magic since before I could walk; pretty much since the day I was born. I've never known joy or peace. Only fear and distrust."

"That must be extremely lonely."

"I don't think you can't even begin to imagine it unless you've experienced it."

"You always seem happy." She commented.

"There's a difference between happiness or relief and joy or peace. I'm often happy, but that doesn't mean I'm at peace with myself. I don't think I ever will be, considering how much I've lied and deceived," the young explained.

"Why not just flee and go somewhere magic's accepted?"

"Arthur wouldn't survive a day without me! And besides, I am happy in Camelot."

"What do you mean, 'Arthur wouldn't survive day without you?'"

"I'm always getting him out of near-death situations," the warlock laughed.

"How? Magic?"

"How else? I basically pick apart the enemies' defenses. Many underestimate me, which goes to my advantage."

"Yes, who would expect Arthur's servant to be a powerful sorcerer? Hey, how did you cover up your injury?"

"I enchanted this to disguise it and seem to heal it. I probably don't need it now, but I'll keep it until I'm sure it's healed. And, before you ask, Gaius has probably told everyone it got infected and needs special care. He's used to my excuses. Though I think he tells Arthur I go to the tavern whenever I'm investigating a new danger just to annoy me!"

"So, he knows about your magic?"

"Of course. He found out when we first met. I saved him from a fatal fall. I didn't even know any spells back then. Huh. It's odd to think back to then… And, of course, I do live with him!" Merlin confirmed.

"Right," Gwen responded. "I'll keep your secret."

"Thanks. It's good to know that I can confide in you now as well, Gwen."

**LONGEST CHAPTER! 1,007 words! Yea! I think Gwen really should find out about Merlin soon. I meant to add Merlin's new ability in this, but I can't find a way to squeeze it in. Anyways, Reviews? Please?**

**Chapter preview: They arrive at Darkmoore Castle. Emrys disappears. More new ability!**

**Next chapter:** Darkmoore Castle


	13. Darkmoore Castle

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Previous chapter: **A Dangerous Enemy, a Powerful Ally, and a Loyal Friend

**Chapter 13! Yea!**

**On a more serious note, I may only do about seven more chapters. But I am fairly sure I'll do a sequel.**

Chapter 13: Darkmoore Castle

After two and a half weeks of travel, they finally arrived at the heart of Ebycul; Darkmoore Castle. All of them were relieved to finally see the end of their journey. Thoughts of fresh food and warm places to sleep filled their minds.

Well, all but Merlin's. He knew he would have to separate from the rest of the group there. It wouldn't look good for a king against magic to arrive with a sorcerer. The young warlock had slipped away during the previous night. The others had noticed. He had heard them talking.

"Where'd the sorcerer go?" Arthur had asked.

"Don't know," Gwaine had answered.

"Maybe it's better he's not with us. I mean, it might be better if you were not to arrive with a sorcerer. It would show the king of Ebycul that you are true to a decision," Gwen had said.

'Exactly my thoughts, Gwen,' Merlin had thought, smiling slightly.

Merlin was currently watching them enter Darkmoore Castle's frosty gates. The king of Ebycul, King Niarchon, stood with his council. He was quite lean and had long black hair and beard and greenish-grey eyes.

"Arthur Pendragon," Niarchon greeted. His voice was deep, but not threatening.

"Niarchon de Gascoigne," Arthur responded, nodding his head, "These are my most loyal Knights: Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, and Sir Korwan. This is my fiancé and future wife, Guinevere Thomas."*

"I am pleased to meet you all. These are my most trusted Knights: Sir Vérmol, Sir Castrwy, and Lady Jécelyn. She is my fiercest Knight, unlikely as that seems. And here is my court sorceress. I am aware you dislike magic, but she has never done a thing to harm the kingdom."

The sorceress removed the cowl of her cloak, revealing her long red hair and single green eye. Her right eye socket was a mess of scars. Merlin recognized her before she even had had the hood off for a second.

"I am Keiyva," she said.

Arthur nodded his head in forced acceptance.

"I am pleased to meet to meet you."

"You aren't. You aren't comfortable around magic. Don't try to lie, I don't really care. People have their own comforts," she replied.

"Well, let us begin the peace talks," Niarchon announced.

**Another short chapter. Anyways, Keiyva has reappeared! As the court sorceress of Ebycul even.**

*** I once saw "Thomas" as Gwen's last name and thought it fit her, so I used it.**

**Reviews? **

**Chapter preview: Keiyva isn't all she seems.**

**Next chapter: **The Two Kings


	14. The Two Kings

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Previous chapter:** Darkmoore Castle

**Sorry for the slightly late post. I know the last chapter was short, but I'll try to make up for it. Wow, I'm almost done with this story. I have decided that I **_**am**_**going to do a sequel! By the way… The chapter previews aren't always going to be for the seceding chapter… Also, this isn't called **_**The Two Kings**_** because of ****Arthur**** and Niarchon. One question, was anyone else surprised to hear Gwaine say he had a sister? Kind of random, I know.**

Chapter 14: The Two Kings

Merlin had snuck into the castle grounds as soon as the guards' backs were turned. It was easy; he had had plenty of practice in Camelot due to all the times he had followed those with ill intent towards the kingdom.

He had managed to figure out how to sneak into the council room of Darkmoore Castle. He was currently listing to the two kings' talk about the prosperity of their respectful kingdoms. That is, until Arthur brought up the reason for the visit.

"Am I correct in believing that it as you who sent the assassins?" Arthur inquired.

"Assassins? I have not heard of any assassins," Niarchon replied.

The king of Ebycul seemed very sincere. Merlin wondered if, perhaps, someone had tried to set them up. It would make sense if that someone wanted to take over Camelot or Ebycul.

"The reason I was eager to have this treaty was because assassins from Ebycul were found in Camelot, and a war between us would destroy both our kingdoms," Arthur explained.

"I never ordered… Ah!" Niarchon started.

"What?"

"There is a certain sorcerer, Aedin Raejed by name, who would want both of our kingdoms destroyed. Yours for the ban on magic, and mine to rule for himself. He already calls himself a king apparently!"

That certainly didn't _quite_ sound like something someone would say to avoid scrutiny. It was indeed possible. _Very_ possible…

The councils eventually decided to hunt down Aedin. Arthur was insistent that he go to make absolutely sure Niarchon was telling the truth (also, Merlin knew, for the excitement of the adventure.)

So, that was why he found himself, hours later, following Arthur, a few Knights (Leon, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Korwan, Vérmol, Castrwy, and Jécelyn,) and the sorceress Keiyva to find a sorcerer that apparently wanted them dead. Just a normal day in Merlin's world(!)

Merlin vaguely wondered if the Ebyculian knights knew of the prophecy. Did they know about "Emrys"?

Deciding to get closer, he overheard a whispered conversation between Vérmol and Keiyva.

"You warned the sorcerer Emrys?" Vérmol was asking.

"Yes. And I'm certain he came along. I'm surprised we haven't yet seen him," Keiyva responded.

'I'm right here, listening to you,' Merlin thought, amused.

"You're planning on removing the problem," Vérmol stated.

'Removing the problem? What problem?' the young warlock wondered.

"Yes, no one shall find out. I'm discrete," Keiyva assured.

"He will be pleased."

"Yes, amlwg-siaradwr, of course he will. Why do you think I agreed to this?"

The conversation was getting more and more suspicious by the second. Merlin began to doubt that either of them were trustworthy. Vérmol was not the best company, it looked. Keiyva seemed kind enough, but…

'Hope for the best, watch for the worst,' Merlin thought. 'And this seems to be the worst.'

"Let us hope we complete the task, or it will be Diwedd y byd i Ni," the sorceress warned. "And don't let your feelings for Lady Jécelyn get in the way!"

**I did say that Keiyva isn't all she seems. I have no idea where or why I thought of Vérmol liking Jécelyn came from. It may be in the story more later. Anyways, reviews? **

**Chapter preview: Many characters will have hard choices, and there will be a few reveals.**

**Next chapter:** The Dark Sorcerer


	15. The dark sorceror

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Previous chapter:** The Two Kings

**Sorry for the late update. Bit of writer's block. I've also been sick and just wanted to read. I'll try to update quicker. **

Chapter 15: The Dark Sorcerer

Merlin had been watching Vérmol and Keiyva ever since their suspicious conversation. The young warlock wondered who "he" was. Niarchon? It didn't seem too likely. Niarchon seemed like a good leader, honest too.

They had come to a cavern's entrance. Merlin guessed the tunnel was quite long from the looks of it. He watched from the trees as the others nervously stalk into the cave's mouth.

When the others disappeared, Merlin crept to the entrance and slipped in. The walls were a dark, cold, grey stone with glimmering crystals dotting them.

It was easy to follow the others as there were no side-tunnels. Besides, he wasn't far behind them.

After walking for what seemed a mile to the young warlock, the tunnel opened into a yawning cavern. There was a ledge about twenty feet below the end of the tunnel and on the edge the great cavern.

And at the very center, a small castle nestled between huge stone pillars. From the roof of the cavern, structures that looked like icicles made of rock hung.

It was an awe-inspiring sight. Merlin stood gaping for a minute before he realized the others were already searching for a way off the ledge..

'Trust them to see an impossible sight and say they see it every day,' Merlin thought, slightly amused. 'Or not see it at all.'

(Gwaine's point of view)

"Here's a way down!" the sorceress, Keiyva, called.

"Good," Arthur replied, not comfortable around the witch.

"Keiyva, since you found our way down, why 'on't you lead the way?" Vérmol queried.

"Fine," was her answer.

Soon they were all following Keiyva down her path. Gwaine, who was the last to go, looked back over his shoulder.

A cloaked figure was swarming down the rocks onto the ledge.

The Knight chuckled quietly to himself. He had suspected that Emrys had been following them, and here was proof!

They were all at the foot of the giant ledge after a few moments of careful climbing. Keiyva had led them down, so they were all willing to follow her again.

Approaching the underground castle, Gwaine began to feel uneasy. Something wasn't right. The sorceress appeared very confident, but kept on peering around as if watching for someone.

'Does she know about Emrys?' he wondered. 'None of us said anything. Hmmm…'

They walked for about ten minutes before arriving at the castle's entrance.

Keiyva waved at Vérmol to come up with her. She spun on her heels and grinned evilly at them.

"It seems our journey has come to an end, Arthur Pendragon," the sorceress announced ominously. He turned to Vérmol. "Time to introduce our dear friend to them, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, My Lady," the knight replied.

"And here I am," a new voice proclaimed.

The speaker stood about thirty yards away in a dark red cloak.

"My Lord," Vérmol bowed.

"Ah… Hello Vérmol, Keiyva."

Keiyva's response chilled them, "Aedin."

**Well, there you go! Sorry or the late update and short chapter; I was having trouble motivating myself! Reviews may make the next one come quicker (and be longer!)**

**Chapter preview: Escaping imprisonment isn't always as easy as it is in Camelot…**

**Next chapter: Nice to see you to**


	16. Nice to see you too

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I had writer's block and a motivation problem.**

Previous chapter: The dark sorcerer

Chapter 16: Nice to see you too

Arthur could do nothing but stare in shock.

'Never trust a sorcerer,' the king thought bitterly.

"So good of you to bring them here, FY anifail," the Dark Sorcerer stated.

"Of course. I was just doing my duty, feistr," Keiyva responded.

"Yes, but you deserve credit, FY wraig."

"Can we just get to the point here?" Gwaine blurted.

"With pleasure. Atafaelu nhw!" Aiden shouted.

Chains burst from the ground and wrapped round the knights. They struggled and shouted at the traitors and the sorcerer-king to let them go. Jécelyn challenged Keiyva, saying that the sorceress was a coward.

"Oh, shush! Shush!" Aiden said softly, evilly sweet.

"What do you want with us!" Arthur demanded.

"You are Arthur Pendragon, persecutor of my kind. And you are bait for Emrys."

"Bait? We're bait? And who is this 'Emrys?'" Jécelyn inquired, incredulous.

"Only a powerful sorcerer. And a traitor to his kind!" Keiyva spat.

"Anwes, he's not just a powerful sorcerer. He's the sorcerer of the druid's legends. The one said to guard the Once and Future King. The most powerful sorcerer of all time!" Aiden corrected. "And yes, Lady Knight, bait."

"How do you know that he'll join you?" asked Gwaine warily.

"We have our methods."

'That sounds unpleasant,' the roguish knight thought.

"Take them away," the Dark Sorcerer ordered, a group of guards emerging from the shadows.-

The knights were locked up in a large, dark, dirty, damp cell. Arthur was pacing and Jécelyn was trying to make a small fire out of the few pieces of wood in their cell for warmth. There was a single bed and they had all decided that Jécelyn would have it, being the Lady Knight.

"Well, this is great fun(!)" muttered Gwaine.

"I'll say," Sir Castrwy agreed.

"And two of your countrymen betrayed you," added Leon.

"Yeah. Do you have any idea who 'Emrys' is?" asked Jécelyn.

"Not really. We met him on our journey; he saved our lives. But he departed before we entered Darkmoore," replied Arthur.

"And followed us here," Gwaine said.

"He followed us?

"Yeah. I saw him climbing down that ledge a while after we did."

"Oh. Huh. I wonder why."

"Do you have any idea where he's from?" Castrwy queried.

"Apparently, he lives in Camelot." Arthur answered.

"Camelot!"

The Knights of Camelot shrugged.

"He said we knew him in Camelot, but wouldn't tell us his actual name. For the obvious reason," Gwaine attempted to explain.

"Hmm…" Castrwy hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder who he is."-

(Merlin's point of view)

"_We have our methods."_

Those words chilled Merlin as he searched the dungeons for the cell(s) containing the knights. He tried to push them out of his mind, but they wouldn't leave him alone. The thought of what they might mean terrified Merlin.

He soon heard the knights talking.

"I wonder who he is," Sir Castrwy was saying.

Merlin approached the cell as silent and quick as a ghost. As soon as the cell was visible to him, he was relieved to see that they all were safe. Or at least as safe as one can be in a dungeon cell.

"Are you all unhurt?" he called, causing them to jump.

"Emrys!" a couple of them exclaimed.

"Shh!" Merlin hissed. "We don't want them to know I'm here. I have no desire to discover what their 'methods' are!"

"You overheard us, didn't you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. I heard enough. And I believe it's time to get you all out of here. Tóspringe!"

The gate blasted off its hinges. Merlin carefully directed it away from all of them.

"Come on! We need to be quick!" the warlock cried.

The knights needed no further prompting. All nine of them raced away as fast as they could. A guard suddenly crossed their path and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Cysgu," Merlin whispered, eyes flashing golden.

The guard collapsed in sleep. The knights stumbled in surprise.

"Come on!" Merlin urged.

They resumed their dash. Not long after, they emerged from the dungeons only to be met by an army.

"Oh, no," Merlin sighed.

**Four more chapters to go! Then, the sequel! (Which is to be called: **_**Search for Emrys**_**.)**

**Reviews, please?**


	17. Merlin?

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Well, here's the next chapter! Three left! Then **_**The**__**Search for Emrys**_**! **

**Starting from Gwaine's point of view.**

Chapter 17: Merlin?

"You seem to have gotten into a spot of trouble, Marchogion ffôl," Aiden grinned evilly. "We guessed you would try to escape. Now, Emrys. Help us. You could have it all. We only want Ebycul. You wouldn't have to hide. You could rule over those who dared to persecute our kind."

Gwaine worried Emrys would comply as he stayed silent.

"And lose my friends and family?" Emrys challenged quietly. He raised his head defiantly. "Lose all that I care about? Be forced to carry the guilt that innocents would die?"

"None in Camelot are innocent, Emrys," Keiyva retorted.

"Revenge accomplishes nothing. Acceptance, friendship, love, kindness… those four things are all that is right with this world. Yes, I don't want to have to hide. But if it means losing everything if I do as you say, I'll gladly give up my happiness."

Everyone was shocked at this statement.

'Who _is_ Emrys? He seems to be very loyal. And he said he's someone we know in Camelot we know him in Camelot. He is familiar, but I can't place him.

"And just as I won't join you, I won't allow you to hurt anyone!" Emrys declared.

"Then we shall destroy you all," returned Aiden. "Gosod rhydd y clogwyn!"

There was a tremble above the knights and Emrys. They looked up to see that the rocks above them were falling. All of the knights braced themselves for certain death.

"Run!" Gwaine yelled.

"Arhoswch! Alwad eich lawr!" shouted Emrys.

The rocks slowed, but didn't stop.

The knights took the chance to run. Jécelyn, Castrwy, and Elyan went right. Arthur, Leon, and Percival dashed to the left. Gwaine was shocked by what Emrys's had done and stood still. Emrys noticed this.

"Don't stand there like a dumbstruck blockhead! _Run!_"

'That sounded like something Merlin would say,' Gwaine thought dully.

Emrys grabbed the knight by the shoulder and jerked him back towards the dungeons. Then, the boulders crashed down. Gwaine was the farthest form the rocks. One of the smaller one crushed Emrys's leg. He cried out in agony as the bone shattered. The cowl of his cloak slipped off his head, revealing his face.

Gwaine was stunned. _Merlin_ was kneeling in the debris, desperately trying to get his injured leg free.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed.

His friend's pain riddled face turned towards him

"Gwaine. Please, I need help," the warlock pleaded.

The knight needed no further prompting. He went over and lifted the rock as far as he could. The space was just large enough for Merlin to drag his ruined leg out. Gwaine set the rock down and looked over at his injured friend. Gwaine had seen many injuries, but this one made him shudder. It was made all the worse that it was on Merlin. His friend. _The sorcerer Emrys._ To say that piece of information shocked the knight was an understatement.

"You're Emrys," he said.

Merlin looked up. "I told you that you knew me."

"But... you're _Merlin_!"

"Yes. _Ow!_ Oh, this hurts!" the warlock groaned.

"And you saved our lives."

Merlin didn't appear to hear. Seeing Merlin in pain worried Gwaine.

"Can't you just heal yourself with... with _magic_?" Gwaine inquired. It felt strange to ask Merlin to use magic. It felt strange to see Merlin at the moment. He was supposed to be back in Camelot, recovering from an injury.

"I need a moment. Could you not ask anything until I've healed myself?" requested Merlin.

Gwaine nodded, resigning himself to having to stand by whilst his friend lay injured. For a couple minutes, all that could be heard was the sound of the two breathing. Then Merlin lifted himself slightly off the hard, cold ground.

"Atgyweirio y difrod a wnaed," he incanted, then cringed as the magic repaired his leg.

Gwaine was amazed by the magic. He, of course, had seen magic many times. But not like this. There was something different about it. A more innocent, kind,_**gentle**_ feeling.

"Why do you have magic, Merlin?" he questioned.

Merlin, feeling better, chuckled humorlessly.

"You could say I was born with it," the warlock replied.

"That's possible!"

"No. Well, yes. But, oh, how do I explain this? Basically, it _should _be impossible. I'm the only one like this. Most sorcerers either chose magic or find out they can use it at some point in their lives. I've been using it since the day I was born."

"Then why come to Camelot?"

"I truthfully didn't know about the ban at first. The day I arrived, there was an execution. My mother sent me to Gaius hoping he would help me control my magic," explained Merlin.

"Oh. Bet that was a great welcome(!)" Gwaine joked.

"Yeah. 'Hello. We kill your kind here. Have a nice day!'"

Gwaine laughed, glad to see that Merlin had indeed healed himself.

"I guess knowing that you're Emrys makes me… well, trust you more. As Emrys. And I guess as Merlin," the knight admitted.

"Glad to hear that you aren't going to kill me in my sleep," Merlin said. " Come on, we'd better make sure the others are okay."

The warlock once again donned the cloak of Emrys and faced the rocks.

**I've been really looking forward to doing this chapter. I was original going to have them talk and Merlin reveal himself after Gwaine partly worked it out. But… sometimes the events just write themselves!**

**Sorry, I forgot these in the last chapter.**

**Chapter preview: Two characters have second thoughts and one of them dies.**

**Next chapter: True Loyalties and Betrayal**

**Reviews? Please?**


	18. True Loyalties and Betrayal

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**Wow, two chapters in one day. I'm really motivated today!**

Chapter 18: True Loyalties and Betrayal

Vérmol, Keiyva, and Aiden walked towards the rocks. Aiden looked quite pleased with himself, but Vérmol seemed slightly worried.

"Now, Camelot will fall Niarchon will have lost his best knights. Both kingdoms will easily bow to us!" Aiden proclaimed.

"They _all _**have to die?" Vérmol asked.**

Aiden looked at the knight incredulously.

"What would make you think they didn't? Your mother was a witch and Uther killed her," the Dark Sorcerer said.

'Arthur isn't Uther," Keiyva thought, the cursed herself silently for the thought.

"He's in love with the Lady Jécelyn," she informed her king instead.

"You'll have to get over those feelings. She's our enemy," Aiden told the knight.

"Maybe Emrys was correct. Maybe revenge isn't the right way to go!" Vérmol protested.

"You are speaking treason! Emrys is misguided! He's soft and foolish! He knows nothing of the ways of the world!""

The sorceress and the knight flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"Knights are always taught honor. This is anything but honorable," stated the knight.

"Then die! You are no longer my subject! No longer my knight!"

"Good!"

"Dinistrio!" Aiden shouted.

"Tarian iddo!"Keiyva yelled without thought.

Their spells collided. Vérmol and Aiden stared at Keiyva's determined face.

"Keiyva? Not you, too!" Aiden inquired.

"I believe that both Vérmol and Emrys are correct. Revenge hasn't made my life easier. I've had to hide my true loyalties. And now I realize I was wrong. You corrupted us. From now on, I shall make sure none are ever corrupted again!" Keiyva promised. "Least of all Emrys!"

At that moment, the rocks flew away to reveal Gwaine and Emrys, who were quite shocked.-

"Tynnwch yr hyn a blociau ein llwybr!" Merlin incanted.

The rocks blasted apart, revealing a strange scene. Keiyva's and Aiden's magic were clashing and Vérmol looked as if he wished to kill Aiden.

"Did we miss something here?" Gwaine asked awkwardly.

Aiden broke his spell and faced Merlin.

"Emrys! I shall kill you myself!" Aiden shouted angrily. "Gadewch i deyrnasu dros farwolaeth Emrys!"

"Amddiffyn iddo!" incanted Keiyva.

A glowing green shield appeared between Aiden's spell and Merlin. Both Merlin and Gwaine were, yet again, shocked.

"This is turning out to be a surprising day," Gwaine noted.

"I'll say!" Merlin agreed.

"Lladd!" Aiden yelled, directing the spell towards Keiyva.

Keiyva stood still bracing herself. Vérmol pushed her out of the way. The spell hit him and the knight was sent flying, dead before he hit the ground.

This furthered Merlin's and Gwaine's surprise. Keiyva was enraged.

"You kill! That's all you do! Now that I see you for what you are, I shudder to think I worked for you!" the sorceress spat. She unsheathed a dagger and thrust it at the Dark Sorcerer.

"Plu at eich targed," Merlin whispered.

The dagger pierced Aiden's chest. The sorcerer-king fell to the ground in shock. Keiyva's face was as hard as rock, with a grim satisfaction. The Dark Sorcerer took his last breath and lay still for all of time. Everyone was quiet for a couple moments.

"Let's find your friends," Keiyva said at last. "I wish to have Vérmol honored for his sacrifice. He turned for his love for Lady Jécelyn."

"Thank you, Keiyva. For helping us kill Aiden," Merlin replied grimly.

"Don't thank me. It was your words which guided us to the truth. The Old Religion was wise to select you as Emrys. First, there is one more thing I have to do."

The sorceress turned to the army and shouted, "Give this up! Aiden was wrong! He was driven out of hate! Go back to your families, return to your loved ones! End this war not by victory, but by doing the right thing! Let peace reign! And let revenge be a thing of the past! Let no more blood be shed!"

**I know this is a short chapter. I didn't want to take away the meaning of it by making it longer. I had Keiyva yell those last lines because I didn't think they could win against a large army no doubt heavily laden with sorcerers. I also didn't want to forget the army entirely. I'm actually only going to do one more chapter as I couldn't figure out how to do two more chapters of even this length. Gwaine will talk to Merlin about the latter's magic in the sequel.**

**Next chapter: Peace is a Promise**

**Chapter preview: none.**

**As always, review please!**


	19. Peace is a Promise

**Irony of Secrets**

Galaya

**I'm finished with this story at last. I can't believe it!**

Chapter 19: Peace is a Promise

It had been three days since the group had returned to Darkmoore Castle. Niarchon had been shocked to hear the truth about Keiyva and Vérmol. But at Gwaine's urging and Emrys's wise words, had decided not to have the sorceress executed. He had made her make up for her betrayal, though. She took the punishment gladly. Niarchon had inquired as to why Emrys retained his cloak. The warlock had simply replied he wasn't used to everyone knowing entirely who he was.

The knights of Camelot, Gwen, and Arthur were preparing to head home. This time, Emrys had stayed within sight, but didn't have anything to pack so remained idle. They had decided that he would accompany them back to Camelot as Camelot was also his home.

The travelers departed early the next morning. Emrys had been given an unwanted horse for the journey. It was a calm grey gelding. Niarchon had told Arthur that they could keep it, a part of the kingdom of Ebycul's thank you for riding them of Aiden. Ebycul and Camelot were now automatically close allies.

The journey lasted for a couple weeks. Gwen and Gwaine didn't approach Merlin about his magic in that time. They planned to talk to him back in Camelot.

The night before they arrived in Camelot, Merlin slipped away. He left the horse with the others. When they arrived, Merlin was pretending to have just recovered from his side getting infected. None commented on how his recovery coincided with the treaty party's return. Or his minuscule limp. None but those who knew Merlin was Emrys noticed those facts.

Back in Ebycul, Keiyva stared at the setting sun, reflecting on what had happened.

'Emrys is a wise choice for the prophecy. I hope he succeeds in his quest," the sorceress thought.

'Violence and revenge are the easy way to go. But peace is the promise we all hope for.'

**And so ends **_**Irony of Secrets**_**! I was really looking forward to writing that last line. It ended up being what I was working up to. Anyways, I'll start **_**The Search for Emrys**_** either today or tomorrow.**

**Please, if you have any final words for this story, review!**


End file.
